


Teaching Tails

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Teaching, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: As Tails grows up he is becoming more aware of the changes in his body. Sally and Bunnie realise this and decide to teach Tails about these changes.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Bunnie Rabbot, Sally Acorn/Bunnie Rabbot/Miles "Tails" Prower, Sally Acorn/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Teaching Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Tails is underage, but I think it's okay in this specific circumstance because he is learning from trusted ones. Please enjoy and review

Tails sat down in his bed pondering to himself. Just what was going on with his body? Lately he had been having urges and strange dreams. Of course he was growing, he had grown at least a foot taller over the past month, but these dreams were confusing him and weirding him out. They involved him doing strange, and questionable things with certain girls, he heard them moaning his name, in a tone Tails had never heard anyone speak in before. They were moaning because he was doing things to them with his private parts. He had a feeling he should know what was going on with himself, he was 15 after all, but he just didn't.

With a sigh he laid back with his arms behind his head and his legs crossed, he stared at the ceiling for a while, he was thinking of just turning in for the night. 'Maybe I should ask someone tomorrow' he thought 'Maybe Sonic or Sally, they might know.' Tails pulled up the covers of his bed and prepared to shut down for the night when he heard a knock on his door. "It's open" he shouted. The door opened and in walked his adopted aunts, Sally Acorn and Bunnie Rabbot. Bunnie had recently had her robotic limbs removed from her body, and she was all flesh and blood again.

"Hi Aunt Sally, Aunt Bunnie" said Tails, smiling kindly at them. "Good evening Tails" said Sally, returning his sweet smile. "Hi Sugar fox" said Bunnie, in her charming Southern accent. "What are you doing here so late?" asked Tails sitting up so he could make room for them. "We wanted to talk to you about something Tails" said Sally, as she and Bunnie sat down on the bed next to him. "Sure, what is it?" he asked them. "Are ya alright Sugar?" asked Bunnie "You seem rather preoccupied lately and we feel like your not in your right head." Tails realised that his pondering must have been more obvious to others than he thought. "Yeah, I'm fine, honestly" said Tails "I've just been feeling weird lately." "Your not sick are you" asked Sally, with a slight concern, placing a hand on his forehead. Tails giggled a little "Aunt Sally, I'm fine, it's not a sickness kind of weird." "Well what is it then?" asked Sally "You can tell us anything you know, we would do anything to help you out."

Tails scratched the back of his head absently and said "I've just been having these weird dreams lately." "What kind of dreams Sugar?" asked Bunnie. "They're really strange" said Tails "They always involve me and some random girl, sometimes more than one." Whatever Sally and Bunnie were expecting it wasn't that, but then again as they thought more about it, it shouldn't be too surprising, Tails was at that age. "What do they do to you" they asked him, intrigued. "Well" said Tails, not sure how to put this "I'm always doing something to them that I think they enjoy, I think I'm using my private parts to please them. At least, I think I'm pleasing them, they moan my name in a tone I've never heard before in my life. It sounds like a mixture of pain and enjoyment." Sally and Bunnie's suspicions have been confirmed.

"Sweetie, that's completely normal for a boy your age" said Sally. "It is, why?" asked Tails, eager to finally figure out why he's been feeling so strange lately. "Well" said Sally "It's the hormones in your body, the reason why your having these dreams is because your having sexual urges." Tails was surprised. "Oh" he said, rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. Sally and Bunnie could see his embarrassment, "Sugar fox, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, like Sally Girl said, it's completely normal for someone your age" said Bunnie. "Exactly" said Sally "You may be given your sexual awakening any day now, and hopefully around that time you'll find someone you can share those urges with."

"Oh, Okay" said Tails, feeling a little less embarrassed now. "Hey, by the way" he said "Two of the girls I've dreamed about are you two, you don't think that's weird do you?" Sally and Bunnie were surprised that the fox had also dreamed about them, but they found it kind of cute at the same time. "Well Tails, as you know, I'm with Sonic and Bunnie is with Antoine, but if you find us sexually attractive, I have to say, we're flattered" said Sally. This response made Tails blush. "She's right Sugar" said Bunnie "But I'm sure you'll find someone else you find sexually attractive, and also feels the same way towards ya'll." "Err, thanks, hehe" said Tails, not sure how to feel about what he just heard. "Hey Bunnie" said Sally. "Yeah Sally Girl" she asked. "Who's to say we DON'T find Tails sexually attractive" said Sally smiling mischievously. Bunnie was surprised at what Sally was likely suggesting, but she was also liking the direction it was going in. "Go on" she said, as Tails watched them with a confused expression. "Well, we may be with Sonic and Antoine, but who says we can't teach little Tails here about the wonders of sexual pleasure" said Sally glancing at Tails with a seductive look. Bunnie gave him one of her own and said "Ah'm willing to play."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Tails. "Didn't ya hear Sal?" asked Bunnie "She said we're going to teach you how to sexually satisfy a girl, get you prepared when you meet one of your own." "To put it bluntly, we're going to have sex with you to help you understand" said Sally. Tails's eyes widened "I'm not sure about that" he said. "Aww, why not?" asked Sally with a playful whimper. "I don't want to betray Sonic or Antoine's friendship" said Tails. "Don't worry about that Sugar" said Bunnie "We're not starting a relationship with you, we're just giving Ya'll a lesson in sexual pleasure." Tails was still unsure about going through with this, but he decided to go along with this to see where it would go.

"Let's remove our nightgowns Bunnie" said Sally. Tails watched in awe as the two girls in front of him lifted their gowns over their heads, showing off their bras and panties. "What do ya think Sugar?" asked Bunnie, purposely stretching with Sally, giving him a better view. Tails couldn't put it into words, Sally was clad in a blue bra and panties, which emphasised her curves and her breasts, Tails didn't know if Sally's were the biggest in the world, but in his opinion, they were quite big, Bunnie herself was even curvier than Sally, with curvier hips and larger breasts. All in all Tails felt like Sonic and Antoine were lucky to have girls like these two, while he didn't want to betray their friendships, he knew Sally and Bunnie were only giving him a lesson, and he was grateful for it. Besides, they were practically offering their bodies to him, and seeing their sexy curves, he'd be a fool to pass up. Sally giggled and said "I think he like what he see's." "Well he's going to love this" said Bunnie.

Sally and Bunnie made a huge show of unclasping their bras and sliding off their panties, Tails's eyes widened further as he saw their breasts in the flesh, and he also took a good look at their dripping wet pussy's. He was so engrossed in just looking at the sexy girls before him he didn't realised his erection emerging from his sheath. Sally and Bunnie did however and when they did, they're jaws dropped at what they saw. For someone of his age he was enormous. "Damn Sugar, your packing" said Bunnie, reaching over absently and rubbing his shaft. The second her fingers touched his meat, he let out a gentle moan "That feels so good" he said. The two girls giggled as Bunnie kept stroking him and Sally moved close to him and began stroking his hair. "Now a girl has to please you too Tails" said Sally, and they do this by giving attention to your penis, which we prefer any other term, our favourite is 'cock'. "Er... Okay" said Tails "Well how do I pleasure the girl back?" "Well while your Aunt Bunnie is pleasuring your nice thick cock, I'll show you" said Sally, kissing his face. Tails surprisingly didn't try to pull back, he used to be grossed out by kisses, but for reasons he couldn't explain, he actually enjoyed being kissed by Sally like this.

"There are multiple ways to pleasure a girl Tails" said Sally "But what I'm going to be showing you, is how to pleasure my breasts." Tails stared at the squirrels fleshy globes and gulped, it was also a little hard to concentrate with Bunnie rubbing him. "What do you want me to do with them?" he asked Sally. "I think a better question would be 'What do I want you to do TO them'" said Sally "The answer is simple, I want you to lick them to your hearts content, if you want to be rough with them, go right ahead." Tails looked at Bunnie questionably, and she nodded at him and said "Go ahead Sugar, look I'll even do the same to you." She leaned in and took the head of his massive length into her mouth. Tails cried out at feeling Bunnie's warm wet mouth envelop his shaft, and lick every inch of it she could reach. "It feels good doesn't it?" said Sally "Now are you going to pleasure me, or am I just going to sit here with my boobs in your face for the whole night?"

Tails decided to give Sally what she wanted. He leaned in and gently took her left breast into his mouth. "Mmmnn, that's it, just go with your instincts and they're sure to give you good results" moaned Sally. It was a little tricky for Tails to focus on Sally, when Bunnie was now beginning to suck on his shaft, but he obeyed Sally and listened to his body. This led to him also doing a bit of sucking of his own, particularly her erect nipple. Sally moaned and placed her hands on the back of his head, pushing him deeper into her breast. "Yeeeeessss" she moaned "Keep going, your doing so well" Tails continued pleasuring Sally and began to frequently switch between both breast, the unoccupied breast being fondled by his hand.

Sally kept his face pressed against her breasts, moaning at Tails's actions, for a first time he was treating it like he had been doing this for a while. She gasped out when Tails pulled back, grabbed both of her tits, squished them together and began sucking on both of them at the same time. "Ooh, Fuck, that's good Tails, don't stop" she cried, she grinned down at Bunnie and said "He's a quick learner Bunnie, we're going to have so much fun with him." Bunnie smirked at that and began to suck Tails's shaft harder. Tails moaned into Sally's breasts at Bunnies efforts, they were making something build up within him. He pulled away from Sally's tits and cried "S...Sal, Bunnie, somethings coming." "Keep sucking on my tits Tails, and let it out, don't hold back" said Sally. Tails obeyed Sally and went back to sucking on her tits, after a little bit more of this, Tails finally pulled back, cried out and released into Bunnie's mouth. Bunnie let out a delighted yelp as the fox's cum shot into her face. She continued rubbing him with her mouth open, trying to catch some of his jizz in her mouth, succeeding at one point, while the rest covered her face and dripped onto her own tits.

Tails leaned his head against Sally's breast's trying to catch his breath. That was one of the most amazing feelings he had in his entire life. He watched as Bunnie licked up all his cum from her breast's. "Ooh, that looks tasty Bunnie, let me have some" said Sally. Leaving Tails be for a second Sally leaned close to Bunnie and licked her face clean, in response Bunnie pressed her lips to Sally's and she kissed back. Tails's eyes widened at the sight before him, two sexy girls kissing each other. They soon broke away and looked back at Tails and giggled at the face he was making. "Aww, here we are having a nice kiss, but we aren't including you" said Bunnie. "Come here Tails" said Sally motioning for him to come to her. Tails had no desire to disobey, he shuffled over to Sally, who cupped his face in her hands and kissed him deeply on the lips. Once again, listening to his instincts, Tails kissed her back, but was shocked when her tongue entered his mouth and wrestled against his. While he teased her tongue back a little bit, he also submitted and let Sally completely dominate him. She soon pulled away, a strand of saliva connected their lips together. Tails blushed at this, and blushed even harder when Bunnie leaned in and licked it up. "Hmm, not bad for a first kiss Tails" said Sally "But you have to learn to be more dominate if your future girl would prefer that." "Hold your horses Sally Girl" said Bunnie "I wanna give our little fox a bit 'o' sugar.' With no warning, Bunnie took hold of Tails's face and kissed him, she too slid her tongue into his mouth, he tried being a little more forceful, but Bunnie was even wilder than Sally.

When the two finally broke away, Sally crawled over to Tails and laid him down onto his back. "What are you doing now?" he asked. "Showing you the alternative to pleasuring a girl" said Sally. "I think ya'll can take his cock now Sally" said Bunnie "Ah want to see how good he is with his tongue." "Feel free" said Sally, moving towards Tails's cock. Tails cried out again as his cock was once again enveloped by another warm mouth. Sally tried a different tactic than Bunnie, rather than suck him off hard, she dug her tongue into the tip of his shaft to earn his delicious pre. She also used one of her hands to stroke whatever wasn't in her mouth, and the other to tickle his balls.

Sally's efforts caused Tails to buck his hips slightly into her mouth, which resulted in Bunnie grabbing his thighs to hold him down. "Ya'll gotta try to not lose control Sugar Fox" she said. "Y...Yes Aunt Bunnie" said Tails, who was having more trouble speaking than before. Bunnie smiled and released his things, and moved her own until they were on either side of the young fox's head, pushing her cunt into his face. "Alright Sugar Fox, ya'll know how to pleasure a girl by licking her tits, ya'll can use the same techniques here as well" she said, pointing toward her pussy. At first Tails was a little weirded out at the thought of licking Bunnie there, but then again, she did the same to him, and the more he looked at the rabbit's pussy the more he actually wanted to do it.

So he gently grabbed her thighs to keep her balanced, and leaned in to her pussy. He gave it a lick, when Tails first tasted Bunnie's juices, he was surprised at the taste. He loved it. He wanted more of it. He had lost control of his urges, he dove back in and continued licking Bunnie's lips. "Oh goodness" she cried "E...Easy Sugar." But Tails didn't listen, and she was actually glad he didn't, his warm tongue felt so good rubbing against her sensitive vagina. Sally continued her efforts while watching the show unravel in front of her. 'That boy really is a good learner' thought Sally 'I think a lot of girls are going to find him irresistible when he's older'.

Feeling Sally's skilled tongue pleasure his man meat, Tails moaned deeply into Bunnie's crotch. Her skills were encouraging Tails to dive even deeper into Bunnie's pussy. Using his thumbs Tails spread out Bunnie's pink folds and dove his tongue deep into her deepest regions. Bunnie squealed in pleasure, almost losing control of herself, she grabbed his head and tried to push him in deeper into her deepest regions. Being a canine, his tongue was longer than most Mobians, Bunnie loved the way his tongue surfed every nook and cranny inside her, the only person who could reach as deep as he was reaching right now was her own husband, Antoine, since he was a canine too.

Tails and Bunnie were soon reaching their releases. Following Sally's advice from before, he didn't try to stop it, and focused on the rabbit above him. Bunnie squealed out "Don't stop Sugar, make Aunt Bunnie cum for you." Tails thought that she meant bring her over the edge like she did to him earlier, so he licked faster to try and bring her to her release at the same time as him. Sally saw this and began moving her head up and down quickly, sucking and slurping on his thick cock. Soon both Bunnie and Tails cried out into high heaven and released their pent up cum. Tails tried his best not to force his length up into Sally's mouth. Unlike Bunnie, Sally did not remove her mouth and kept her head attached to his length, trying her best to swallow all of his cum. While she did succeed in doing so, it wasn't an easy task. Cumming at the same time as Tails was Bunnie, she released her juices all over Tails's face. Tails was surprised but he tried his best to lick all of it up while it sprayed forcefully into his face. When Bunnie and Tails finally stopped cumming, Tails tried to focus on licking all of Bunnie's juices off of his lips and face, while Sally licked his slightly softening prick clean, when she was finished it was back to full mast.

Bunnie climbed off of Tails and the fox sat up stretching. "You tasted good Aunt Bunnie" said Tails. "You tasted quite nice yourself Tails" said Sally, licking her lips. "But we're far from over Sugar" said Bunnie rubbing his furry chest. Tails had a feeling he knew where this was going. "Are we going to have real sex now?" he asked "Is one of you going to take my virginity?" "Yes" said the two girls eyeing him seductivley, they leaned in close and started licking his face. "Which one of us do you want to take your virginity though?" asked Sally. "Ya'll be allowed to take both of us, but only one can take your virginity" said Bunnie. This was a hard choice for Tails, he wanted both of them to take it. "You don't have to worry about hurting our feelings Tails, we will be fine with whoever you choose" said Sally. That did make it a little easier for Tails to pick, he just played a wild card. "I want to lose my virginity to you Aunt Sally, sorry Aunt Bunnie" said Tails. "Sal just said we'd be fine with who you chose Sugar" said Bunnie.

Sally pushed Tails back onto his back, and looked down at him with a sly smile on his face. "I'll be on the sidelines giving you tips Sugar Fox" said Bunnie stroking his head. Sally positioned herself above Tails's cock and prepared to lower herself down. Tails looked up at her and said "I'm ready Aunt Sally, go right ahead." Sally smiled and sat down quickly onto his cock. The fox and the squirrel cried out loudly, Tails was shocked at this feeling, it felt even better than having his cock sucked by either of them. Sally's pussy felt so tight and hot, it was bliss.

Bunnie pet Tails's head and whispered into his ear. "Place your hands on her hips to keep her steady" she said "Ya'll can use your hips to thrust into her too, but try to time it with her thrust's Sugar, it will feel even better if you do." Tails nodded and placed his hands on Sally's shapely hips. Sally grinned down at him, and she lifted herself up until the very tip of his cock was in her pussy, then she slammed herself back down. Tails screamed in blaring pleasure and began to buck his hips along with Sally's thrusting. The two of them kept thrusting hard, moaning at the top of they're lungs. Tails couldn't get the timing right perfectly at first, but eventually he did manage to find a speed that allowed him to keep up with Sally."Oh Fuck, your getting better already Tails" cried Sally. "Ooh, Ah'm getting excited for my turn just watching you two" moaned Bunnie, who was fingering her pussy lips.

Bunnie leaned down and nibbled on Tails's pointy ears. Tails's hands moved towards Sally's ass cheeks and gave them a hard squeeze. Sally squealed in response and rode him faster, Tails quickly got with the program of speeding up his thrusts to time them with Sally's. Her own hands moved towards her breasts, and squeezed them as hard as Tails was squeezing her ass. She pulled them and pinched them, she noticed her playing with them caused a reaction out of Tails. She smiled down at them and said "You like them big don't you, you like it when I play with them?" she emphathised her words by slapping her own breasts, causing them to bounce even more. Bunnie also whispered into his ear "Ya'll like watching her play with her big tits while she you fuck together, don't ya?"

"A...Aunt Sally" moaned Tails "I can't hold it." "It's okay, I'm close too" Sally moaned back "Let's release together, fill me with your warm cum, I want it." Tails obeyed her, when he was at the brim of cumming, the mixture of Sally's hard thrusting, combined with his own, and the feeling of Bunnie nibbling his ears and watching Sally play with her tits was ultimately too much for Tails to hold back. He released his load into Sally, who screamed at the feeling of his gooey, thick cum fill her up, and he was met with her own release, squirting onto his hard dick. Bunnie was whispering into his ear, but he didn't catch most of it because of the pleasure he was in. She was whispering something about "Fill her up, nice and hard now, don't hold back" but that was all he could register.

Finally the two finished. Bunnie left Tails alone for a bit to help Sally off of his dick, the hard fucking she received kind of destroyed her ability to lift herself up. "That, was, awesome" panted Tails, earning a cute giggle from the squirrel and the rabbit. He looked up at Sally and said "Was it good for you as well Aunt Sally?" "I don't even have to answer that Tails" said Sally "You did amazing." "Ah wanna take a turn with this big boy" said Bunnie, lifting herself over Tails's prick. "Wait, Aunt Bunnie" said Tails. Bunnie halted her movements and looked down at the fox, "Yeah Sugar?" "C...Can I be on top this time?" Bunnie smiled down at him sweetly and laid down on her back "Climb on Sugar."

Tails scrambled to his hands and legs and carefully climbed over Bunnie. He positioned himself over Bunnie's dripping wet pussy, ready to be taken by him. "Go ahead Tails" said Sally, rubbing his shoulders and licking his ears "Give Bunnie what she wants." Tails pressed the tip against Bunnie's entrance and slowly pushed in. "Ooh yeah" moaned Bunnie "Ah feel ya, keep going." Tails himself was moaning at the top of his lungs as his thick shaft entered the sexy rabbit's warm, tight pussy. Finally he was all in, and once he realised that, he pulled himself out almost all the way and slammed himself back in, growling animalistically and making Bunnie cry out in pleasure.

Sally watched as Tails finally started becoming more dominant, to reward him for his efforts, she gently took one of his ears in between her teeth and began sucking it gently. Her hands moved down to his fluffy tails and started playing around with them, while the fox himself plowed into Bunnie. Tails eyes were locked with Bunnie's, but they soon trailed down to her bouncing breasts, enchanted by their jiggling beauty. He couldn't help himself, while he continued to thrust hard and fast into Bunnie like a machine, he used his hands to grab her tits and grope them roughly. Bunnie cried out at the rough squeezing and wrapped her arms tightly around his body as he leaned in and sucked on her massive fleshy globes. He particularly focused on her nipples, sucking on them hard, but not hard enough to actually hurt her. Sally watched the fox dominate the rabbit. To egg him on further, she leaned in, while still sucking his ear and playing with his tails. She rubbed her own breasts against his back and watched the fox show his dominance.

Tails felt Sally massage his tails, and large breasts rubbing up and down his back while he fucked Bunnie senseless. His orgasm was approaching fast, releasing her breasts he cried out "I'm about to come again." "I can feel that Sugar" cried Bunnie "I'm close too." "Release you two" crooned Sally "I wanna watch both of you cum." Sally rested her head on Tails's shoulder as he slammed his shaft into Bunnie's cunt one last time and shot his thick cum into the rabbit. Bunnie clutched the fox closer to her body as she felt the hot cum shoot into her, cumming herself, she fired her pussy juice all over his length.

The two of them panted with their tongues hanging out. Tails used Bunnie's breasts as pillows while he gained his breath back. He felt both Sally and Bunnie stroking the back of his head gently. "You know Tails" said Bunnie "For a beginner, ya'll did fantastic." "I agree" said Sally, licking the red spot on Tails's ear, where she bit him. Tails blushed and lifted himself up, "Thank you" he said weakly.

"Well this was fun and all" said Tails "Thank you for teaching me, but I think it's time we turn in for the night." "You know we still have more to teach you, if your willing to learn" said Sally giving her breasts a little shake. "I'm interested for sure, but maybe not tonight" said Tails. "Hey Tails" said Sally "How would you like us to sleep with you?" "Aww, you don't have to, I'm not a little kid anymore" said Tails blushing slightly. "Are you sure Sugar?" asked Bunnie "Ya'll don't want to feel our sexy bodies cuddling yours for just one night?" Tails blushed harder and once again stared at their beautiful figures that he couldn't get enough of. "On second thoughts" said Tails, making some room in the bed so that they wouldn't be too squished together. Sally and Bunnie gave another cute giggle and laid in the bed with Tails, on either side of his body, cuddling up to him and purposley pressing their breasts to his chest and back. Tails blushed again and gave the two of them a kiss goodnight, they returned it with multiple kisses across his face and the three of them fell asleep, keeping each other warm with their fur

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this threeway, I am happy to take requests, if you suggest, them and please even write down critiques about this work so I can try and make my future works better.


End file.
